


Another Chance

by crazypages



Category: greyson chance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad boy!Greyson, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Rating: M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypages/pseuds/crazypages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is my first time posting on AO3 so bear with me. I still have no idea how to move myself around here, so. But here you are! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time posting on AO3 so bear with me. I still have no idea how to move myself around here, so. But here you are! :)

Elle was at ease as she walked down the aisle, passing multiples rows of shelves that filled with books – various genres and sizes. She spared a few minutes arranging some of the books as she passed. The library’s closed, and she thought it was only right to organized the disarrayed books. Elle didn’t notice the time as she was buried into one of her books, yet again. This time, though, the book was all about pandas – and now she’s grown fonder of the gentle creatures.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to leave the school at this hour, especially these past few months. Elle was aware of her love for books, but recently they’ve become an escape for her – reading one book after the other. She found peace in it, thus she also found her solace inside the library where she could pick one book then another, if she wanted to.

The librarians have grown accustomed to her late nights, and also have grown very fond of her. They stopped interrupting her from reading a month after she started staying until everyone at school, except some of the staff, left the campus.

“Thank you for today!” Elle cheerily spoke as she grabbed her bag from the couch she had spent about four hours on. “I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.”

The older librarian, Nicola, smiled warmly at her. The creases on her cheeks deepened when she did so. She was the first one to warm up to her, and started giving her books to read. “Take care on your way home,” she reminded.

Elle only smiled at her. “I always am, Nicola. Thank you!”

“I’ll leave you a fresh new stack of recommended books tomorrow,” Ally, the younger librarian – she’s not far from her age, possibly in her mid-twenties, regarded as she waved goodbye to Elle. “Take care.”

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” She gave them another wave before she maneuvered herself in the familiar hallways of her high school.

It was already dark, and there were only a few lights turned on. It should’ve spooked her, but after months of walking down those halls alone at that hour; she adapted to it.  She carefully snuck out of the building, making sure Mr. Norris doesn’t find her – he’s the school janitor and he’s grumpier than the grumpiest person alive, so finding her wasn’t an option.

Quietly, she pushed the metal doors – leaving it only ajar enough for her and her bag to fit into. Once she was out, she was greeted by darkness. It masked the once blue sky of the day. The moon was already high up, and the stars glimmered in the inky sky. She noticed that some of the streetlights still haven’t turned on. She grimaced, knowing that it’s been a problem for months now and there hasn’t been anything done to get them fixed.

She took her time in grabbing her headphones, and phone, from her bag. Scrolling through her music application, she looked for the album she wanted to listen to – it’s the one Patricia, her best friend, recommended. _Blue Neighborhood_ , she was just a few tracks into the album, but she was already enjoying it. Elle smiled to herself as she hummed along the song. She pulled her hood, and zipped her jacket all the way up. She walked alone with her hands dug inside the pockets of her jacket, and her bag loosely hanging just by one shoulder.

The walk from school to her house wasn’t a short one, but she didn’t mind it. It gave her time to think and some exercise. She needed to stretch her legs because she spent four hours straight in different sitting positons just to get comfortable whilst reading. It was only reasonable that she’d take advantage of the walk.

The coolness of the night made her shiver, despite the amount of layers she’s put on. It’s mid-November and the temperature’s dropping quickly by the day. She let out a quiet sigh, seeing her breath in the process. The year’s close to ending again, yet she feels that she hasn’t done remotely productive. Besides attending her classes regularly, and devoting most of her free time to reading; she really hasn’t done anything substantial.

 _Oh well, maybe next year._ She thought to herself.

The neighborhood’s quiet at the time of the day, most of the people are already at their own respective homes. She hummed quietly, wondering what her mom cooked for dinner – she’s starving, and she’s ready to eat any home cooked meal.

She was crossing the street, mindlessly – seeing that this is a quiet part of the neighborhood, and she hasn’t seen a car for the past ten minutes – when she stopped midway because she heard a loud screech of tires just a few feet from her. Her head snapped towards where the sound came from and found a fast vehicle approaching.

Elle didn’t have the time to scream because she precipitously threw herself out of the way – dodging the certain death she could’ve faced if she didn’t react quickly.

The car swerved uncontrollably before it stopped, in the middle of the street. It stopped sideways, occupying both lanes – only a few meters away from her. She heard the driver stepping out of the car, and slamming the door shut but she glanced down on her own body. She checked for possible injuries she could’ve gotten from her fall. Noticing that her palm’s bleeding, she grimaced. It must’ve scraped on the pavement when she tried to catch herself when she jumped away.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. There was a shooting pain from her left leg, she thinks it isn’t bleeding? She really couldn’t tell because of her dark coloured jeans. It felt numb and painful at the same time, though – like when your leg has fallen asleep but worse.

Elle looked up when she saw a pair of old black Chuck Taylor’s stop in front of her. She figured I was the driver, and she noticed that he couldn’t be much older than him – possibly the same age as her, in fact.

“Are you going to lie there all night or?” The culprit asked as he extended his hand to help her up. He spoke in a rather annoying tone, Elle notes.

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the ground – completely ignoring the help the stranger offered her. She dusted herself, wincing when she mistakenly used her left hand. There was still blood gushing out of it. “I won’t, but thanks for almost killing me, though,” she said, glaring at him.

He easily raised an eyebrow at her. “You were the one who was crossing inattentively,” he said as he looked down at her. He’s got dark brown eyes – they’re beautiful and possibly enchanting – and she wanted to poke the hell out of them. “Not my fault.”

She gaped at him, surprised. “You were the one driving recklessly, and you’re blaming me?” She hissed, trying to hold on to her patience that’s withering quickly. She’s aware that it’s very thin, but she doesn’t want to cause more damage.

“You were the one who wasn’t looking if there’s a car or not,” he said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re the one who was crossing _inattentively_.”

She let out an exasperated sigh. She didn’t have time to argue over who’s at fault. She’s bleeding, she needed to go home and tend to her injuries. “Just fuck off, alright?”

Grabbing her bag that was thrown back when she jumped away from the speeding car, she started to storm away. She scowled because she felt another wave of pain when she used her left leg. It was no use, it’ll hurt even more if she placed more pressure into it – so she limped her way away from the stranger. It greatly bruised her ego, but she needed to get away before she said things that she knows she’d eventually regret.

“Are you not going to apologize?”

Elle stopped, turning to look at the stranger. She looked incredulously at him, and laughed grimly. “You’re kidding, right?” She spoke in a flat tone.

He rolled his eyes before striding towards her – immediately covering the distance she tried to put between them with his long legs. She couldn’t help but narrow her eyes as she watched him approach her. She took note of his appearance, in case she needed to run and report him to the police – damn the consequences if she does. His eyes were dark brown, she already noticed that when they unfortunately met. He has dark hair, but she was sure that it’s a bit lighter during the day. It’s cut short – undercut, and the rest of his hair was styled to the left. He wore a plain white v neck t-shirt with a black bomber jacket over it, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

The culprit stood in front of her. He towered over her. She hadn’t really noticed that he was _that_ tall a few minutes ago. She suddenly felt uneasy, and at a disadvantage.

“What are you doing?” She asked, placing a brave face on. Elle has already considered how she’s going to outrun him with her leg injured, but he hasn’t given her enough motivation to brave the deathly option.

She felt his hot breath against her cold skin when he leaned down. Elle felt shivers down her spine, but she chose to ignore that – unwilling to look vulnerable.

He smiled at her. “What, are you getting nervous around me?”

Out of habit, Elle rolled her eyes and glared at him. “No.”

“Of course not,” he said in a different tone. It’s lower and quieter. It made her want to punch him because he wasn’t supposed to be obtain these inappropriate reactions from her, but she could feel her face heating up and her stomach being pulled uncomfortably.

He moved closer to her. She felt his lips brushing her ear, and she felt her heart stop. Immediately, she placed her right hand on his chest – putting as much space between them. _Who the hell is this guy and what is he doing?_

He laughed. Her body betrayed her as she felt shivers down her spine. “I’m not going to do anything to you,” he whispered.

“Then why are you –“ but she was immediately cut off as she felt his lips on the corner of her mouth, lingering. Her first instinct was to push him away farther, but she couldn’t move a single muscle. It’s been so long since someone was this close to her. It’s been so long since she felt this way. It made her vulnerable.

He pulled away, smiling. She was about to speak when she was swept off the ground, feeling an arm on her back and another under the fold of her knees. He was carrying her.

“Hey! What are you doing?” She thrashed, but it was no use. He managed to hold her perfectly, and keep her still. “Let me go!”

“Will you stop moving? I’m trying to help you,” he hissed. “You’re bleeding.”

Elle stopped. She noticed the stain of blood on the left leg of her jeans, she winced. It wasn’t something she fancies seeing. Elle wasn’t very fond of blood on anything really. She let the stranger, _culprit_ , take her to his car. He placed her on the passenger seat, not bothering to park his car properly.

Kneeling in front of her, he rummaged through his glove compartment, and grabbed a shoe box. She wouldn’t guess what it was if he hadn’t opened it – it was a first aid kit. She couldn’t help but laugh. He’s trying so hard not to be obvious about being careful that he actually used a shoe box to store his first aid kit. _He’s an idiot_ , Elle thought.

“Shut up and hold out your hand.” She did what she was asked, and grimaced at the sight of her hand. Most of the blood has already dried, but she can still see fresh ones gushing out – it really stung.

The stranger took out an opened box of antiseptic wipes and took two. He didn’t hesitate on wiping it on her wound, and she growled at him. That stung more than the wound itself. She shot daggers at him for not warning her, but he only smiled annoyingly innocently at her.

“I only have adhesive bandages. I hope you don’t mind,” he said as he picked two _Band Aid_ strips from the box. He placed them on her palm carefully. She watched him smooth it over her palm with his thumb to make sure they’re placed properly.

He looked up at her, and she immediately avoided his gaze. She felt like she was caught doing that she wasn’t supposed to. Elle heard him chuckle, and she flushed. “Can you roll up your jeans?”

Elle looked at him, and waved the offer to clean her leg wound. “I can do it myself at home,” she reassured, trying to get away from him as soon as possible.

The stranger clicked his tongue, and narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re going to bleed out if you continue being stubborn,” he spoke sternly.

Elle considered the options: staying here and let him treat her wound, then endure the awkwardness or make the run for it. She sighed, deciding that the latter option would be a stupid choice.

She bent down a bit to roll up her jeans. She cowered away from the wound instantaneously – there’s too much blood. Her gaze trailed elsewhere, not wanting to see what happened to her when she had fallen.

It took more than four antiseptic wipes, and four strips of _Band Aid_ to treat her wound. She only had the strength to look down at her leg when the stranger notified her that he’s done. Elle released the breath that she didn’t know she was holding. There was no trace of blood on her, except on her jeans – she’d have to wash that off later.

Elle laughed, shakily. “Thank you.” She looked at the brown eyed boy, and smiled at him. He might’ve annoyed her, but she was grateful for what he’s done.

He only nodded, and returned the first aid kit into the glove compartment. “I’ll drive you home,” he said, standing up his kneeling position. He dusted off his jeans before pushing Elle’s legs into the car, then closing the door.

Elle waited for the stranger to settle on the passenger seat before she spoke. “I can walk on my own, you don’t need to drive me.”

He rolled his eyes, and turned the engine on. The car roared to life, and it doesn’t seem like an old car at all – it must be an older model, but the engine isn’t. “You’re already in the car, so just tell me your address,” he said, adjusting the rearview mirror.

She was about to open the door when he accelerated, moving his car to the left side of the road. She glared at him, and knew that he did that on purpose. “I’m not going to win this, am I?” She asked rhetorically, and gave up on trying.

Elle told him her address.

+++

“I told you over and over again, I’m fine,” Elle reassured her best friends for the umpteenth time. She was frantic on the other end of the line, refusing to calm down because of what Elle told her. “He helped me out, and drove me back home. I’m quite thankful, to be honest.”

“But he still kissed you,” Patricia said, quiet and calculating. Elle knew that she was. She always needed to know what exactly what, how and why it happened.

Elle groaned. She chose not to remember that, but Patricia pried every detail. She didn’t have any other choice. Patricia threatened to drive to her house and pry it out of her with her bare hands, if she had to.

But apparently out of all the details she bore to her, _that_ was the most important one. “I don’t know,” Elle said, quietly. “I think it’s just a way to have me vulnerable.”

Patricia hummed in response, contemplating. “You do have a point, he did carry you after that,” she said – Elle could hear the tap of her pen on her desk. “Slimy git, he is.”

Elle laughed, agreeing. She flopped down her bed, and rubbed her temple. She felt a bit lightheaded from talking to Patricia for the past hour and a half. Patricia refused to hang up the phone until she got everything she needed.

“Are you sated? Can I get some sleep?”

Elle could hear Patricia’s eye roll, and she couldn’t help but laugh. But she said that she’s sated – for now, at least. She reminded Elle to get some plenty of rest because she’s gone through much today, and she needed it. They exchanged quick goodbyes, and then ended the call.

At the end of the day, Patricia only wanted the best for Elle. Despite her crazy and assertive exterior persona, she really is just concerned and worried – that’s just the way she handles it. Elle adores her for it, still does even after years of friendship.

There was a knock on the door, and she weighed the options: answering the door and having to communicate with the person on the other side of it, or pretend to be sleeping and avoid any more human contact.

“Honey, there’s someone downstairs. He’s looking for you,” her mom said from the other side of the door. _First option it is then_ , she groaned to herself.

“Who is it?” She asked, already sitting up from her bed.

“He told me that he’s your classmate,” she answered. _Classmate, at this hour?_ “He said his name’s Greyson, I think?”

 _Greyson?_ She tried to remember. She tried to place the name on a face, but she couldn’t. _It couldn’t be him, right?_ She gasped, then jumped immediately from her bed and raced – okay, _limped_ downstairs.

She found him sitting on the couch staring at one of the photos on the opposite wall when she stepped on the landing of the stairs. _It really is him_ , she thought. She unconsciously smiled when he saw him concentrating on the portraits. He actually looked beautiful from afar. If only he wasn’t an arrogant prick who takes advantage of wounded women, she might’ve admitted that she found him attractive.

She cleared her throat, catching his attention. His gaze me hers.

“What are you doing here?” She asked even before he could greet her.

He smiled. It completely threw her off, it was different from the smiles he gave her earlier. “Hello to you, too,” he said.

Composing herself, she crossed her arms over her stomach and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Answer me,” she demanded.

“I brought these.” He raised a brown paper bag. He took out two tubs of ice cream, and a box of _Band Aid_. “I wasn’t sure what flavor to get you, so I bought two.”

She stared at him incredulously. “You came back, just to bring me these?” She asked, completely caught off guard. _Who is he?_ She asked, baffled at his actions.

He nodded. “Also, I didn’t catch your name.” He placed the paper bag on the center table, and walked towards her. “So, I wanted to ask you personally before I go home and get some rest.”

Elle snorted. “Is it really _that_ important that you’d have to bother me in the middle of the night?”

The stranger shrugged. “It’s not every day you meet someone you’re genuinely interested in.”

Her eyes narrowed – unsure if she should be scared because this guy is actually creepy or if she should be charmed because he seemed to be really sweet. “You wouldn’t leave my house if I didn’t tell you, would you?”

He shook his head, inching towards her. She took a step back, leaving as much distance from him as possible. “I could call the police on you,” she said before she clicked her tongue – hesitating. “I’m Elle, now will you leave me alone?”

“I’m Greyson, he said before leaning down. She flinched away, and he laughed. “Good night, Elle.”

She watched him exit the front door, and waited for the sound of a car engine to start before locking the door. She slumped against the door, and groaned to herself. Her mom reappeared a few seconds after that, and she was smiling at Elle.

“What?” She asked, completely indifferent from the situation. She didn’t like that she gets to gain that kind of reaction from her. It’s frustrating her.

“So, how long have you been seeing that boy?” She questioned, sounding like a teenager rather than a mother.

Elle rolled her eyes. “I am not seeing _that_ boy. I’m not seeing anyone, Mom,” she said with finality in her voice before she strode back upstairs and locking herself in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure to post soon enough! Thank you!

It was with great, and honest, displeasure when Elle finally decided to stop snoozing her alarm and turn it off. The recent incidents took a toll on her body, and she felt exhausted. She was aware that she hasn’t been sleeping as much lately – usually up until late because of reading, or studying. It didn’t help that she experienced a straining accident the night before. She could still feel the dull ache on her leg – it didn’t hurt as much but it still did make her limp. The injury wasn’t as bad as she thought it was though, but it was slightly deep.  
  
Despite the shooting pain on her leg, she managed to prepare herself for class. She was reluctant to do so. She would rather stay in bed all day and just take the day off from everything, from everyone, but she knew it wasn’t an option she could take – there’s an important exam in AP English.  
  
For the past few months she has been actively taking her classes, making sure that she flourishes in each one of them. It has already been set for her. The blueprint for her future has already been perfectly laid out, and all she had to do is follow it as smoothly as she can. It wasn’t going to be easy, she’s sure of that. But working hard, she knew she would make it. There was no doubt about her plans, she just needs to be accepted to a good university and finish her Pre-law degree. After that, Law School.  
  
Elle found her mom in the kitchen, quietly going through the newspaper and nursing her steaming mug of freshly made coffee. She took a quick sip from it and cried out when it burned her tongue a bit. Her mom, Laura, looked at her disapprovingly but couldn’t help but smile at her. She asked if she still felt sore from the accident. Elle was quick to reassure her that she’s fine.  
  
She placed a kiss on top of her mother’s head. “Have you had anything to eat yet?” She asked as she rummaged through the cupboards, wanting to make some waffles for them – and some for Patricia, in case she hasn’t eaten yet.  
  
“I’ve only had coffee,” Laura informed as she flipped the pages. Elle took a quick peek at the news, but was disappointed when there wasn’t anything that happened that seemed to interest her.  
  
Lithely, she moved about the kitchen. She hummed to herself, despite being tired, as she whisked and poured into the bowl. She prepared waffles for three people. Laura conversed with her about school as she cooked, and Elle talked to her with enthusiasm. Elle could never afford to have a cloud hang over her head, especially with her mom. She always made sure that the atmosphere around them was positive and bright.  
  
Patricia announced her arrival a few minutes later. She beamed happily at the two, and placed a carton of orange juice on the table. She gave Laura a quick hug before placing herself on the empty seat beside her.  
  
“Good morning, Patricia,” Elle greeted her as she laid out three plates on the table. “You’re here early.”  
  
“I wanted to make sure you’re feeling alright,” she explained. “And I didn’t like the breakfast at home.”  
  
Laura folded her newspaper and smiled at her. “You’re always welcome here,” she said. “I’ve always wondered why you haven’t moved in with us.”  
  
Patricia and Elle laughed.  
  
“I’ve always wondered that, too,” Elle piped in. She placed a plate of waffles in the middle of the table, earning a grateful hum from her mother and her best friend. “It’s always been a big question here at home.”  
  
It wasn’t a lie. Patricia mostly stays with them, spending nights – even on school nights – and eating meals with them. It has always been that way for years, and Laura sees her as a second daughter. She’s grateful for her. She has more company in her life, and she has someone she loved who will always look after her daughter.  
  
They ate their breakfast animatedly. Patricia’s presence always added to the bright atmosphere Elle already established, and Elle appreciated that so much. She provided all these stories – gossips – and laid them all on the table. Both Laura and Elle were listening enthusiastically at her as she waved her arms for dramatic effect. Elle couldn’t help but laugh at her mother’s enthused reaction. She rarely smiled those days, and she was really glad that she saw her smiling then.  
  
Patricia and Elle said their goodbyes after breakfast, quickly. They lost track of time when they were talking about Patricia’s neighbor, Allan, who brought someone over to his house who was so sexually charged that she had to endure the loud moans throughout the night. Patricia claimed that she didn’t have the heart to interrupt them, however disgusting they got. It was a good laugh, and a good story to tell.  
  
Ever since Patricia got the keys to her dad’s old Porsche, she made it a habit to pick up Elle from their house. They both are openly against school buses even when they were younger. Back then they both opted to meet halfway and walk to school rather than endure the torment of being with rowdy and moody students in the morning.  
  
“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Patricia asked for the umpteenth time. She already made sure to check if Elle missed a wound that needed treating before they drove to school – Elle hadn’t missed any.  
  
Elle reassured her that she was. She asked Patricia to drop it, swearing that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed like. She was glad that she was concerned for her welfare, but she’d rather forget that it actually happened – intensely determined to forget the stranger, Greyson.  
  
Flipping the visor in front of her, Elle studied her face. It was evident on her face that she was exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked pale – very pale. She frowned at herself and scrunched her nose a few times. Patricia must have noticed her concern, and rummaged through her bag. She dutifully tossed her makeup bag towards Elle. She looked at her best friend, surprised but grateful.  
  
It would have been laughable if she walked around school looking like someone sucked the life out of her. She carefully applied makeup on her face. It was something she had done in the car multiple times, and she has mastered the complicated task.  
  


+++

The school was already busy when Patricia parked her car safely. They could hear the roar of conversations from the parking lot, and Elle couldn’t help but feel like she needed to brace herself for yet another day in high school. She’s aware that she has attended the school for the past three years, but every day feels like a new hurdle and she needed to prepare herself for that.

She groaned as she closed the car door. Another day, she thought.

It wasn’t an unusual scene that welcomed them when they walked through the metal doors of their school. The hallways were filled with students, busy with their own different endeavors. Mostly, though, were students busying themselves with getting whatever they needed for class from their lockers. There were younger students who openly displayed their affection, smothering each other’s faced – that early in the morning and Elle grimaced at that. Some of the seniors were as awful, too. But to hell with them, she didn’t come to school to watch them eat each other’s faces.

Patricia and Elle found their way to their lockers, successfully maneuvering themselves through the packed hallways. They managed to get there unscathed, but they had to talk to some of their classmates. It wasn’t something Elle could avoid – she wanted to because she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone else, but she didn’t want to be rude.  
  
Mary and Heather, their closest friends, were waiting for them by their lockers. They were quick to say their pleasantries, but Mary had a giddy smile on her that Patricia immediately pointed out. She explained that there was someone new in class, and he was cute. Patricia narrowed her eyes at her, quick to ask one question after another.  
  
Elle hadn’t bothered to listen, uninterested in their current topic. Instead, she busied herself with taking what she needed for class – first class: AP Chemistry. It wasn’t an ideal first class, to be honest. She didn’t dislike the subject, but she’d prefer it to be in the later hours of the day. She sighed, grabbing the lab coat that was neatly folded in her locker. Elle remembered that their teacher, Mrs. Davis, reminded them that they would be performing an experiment on their next meeting.  
  
“Pat, make sure you take your lab coat –“ she was still closing her locker when she noticed that she was alone. Her friends have abandoned her. She blinked a few times and raised her eyebrow, unsure of the reason what prompted them to – ah.  
  
Pursing her lips, she closed her locker and moved to open Patricia’s. She found her lab coat still sitting perfectly inside. Elle grabbed it and tucked it with her own in between her arm and torso. She huffed, quite annoyed that she had to take responsibility for that mundane task.  
  
It was a quick walk to the Chemistry laboratory from her locker. She immediately found Patricia with Heather and Mary by the door, quietly talking amongst themselves. He was that interesting, wasn’t he? If he could elicit this kind of reaction from those three, she thought to herself before approaching her friends.  
  
Elle pressed Patricia’s lab coat into her hand, and glared at her – wanting her to know that they’ve forgotten about her.  
  
“Elle!” Elle winced, and flicked her friend’s forehead for being so loud. Patricia cried out. “What’d you do that for?”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “You were being too loud. It’s bleeding eight in the morning, have some mercy on me,” she said in a flat tone. “Also, you three left unannounced.”  
  
Patricia puckered her lower lip at her, then smiled apologetically. She hooked her arm into Elle’s and pulled her close enough so she could hear her whisper.  
  
“Do you see that boy?” She asked, pointing at the sleeping form at the farthest table in the laboratory. “Do you think he could be cute? I can’t really see his face.”  
  
Elle narrowed her eyes, trying to see what the boy looked like. Most of his face have been buried into his arms, but she could still make out his nose and his lips – they were slightly parted as he slept. She couldn’t honestly tell if he was cute from where she was standing. Somehow, though, he looked familiar. Elle just couldn’t remember where –  
  
She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips just then. All eyes trained towards her as she tried to pull Patricia away from the door. Patricia looked at her quizzically, unsure how to react from what happened.  
  
“What are you doing?” Patricia asked when they were a few feet away from the classroom door. Elle was still wide-eyed.  
  
“It’s Greyson.”  
  
“Like the person who almost ran you over, and patched you up?” She raised her eyebrow. “That Greyson?”  
  
Elle nodded.  
  
She couldn’t believe it. Why on earth was he here? And he was the one her friends were pining over, unbelievable.  
  
Patricia reassured her that it would be okay, and that she’s sure that it’s just a weird coincidence. She doesn’t need to worry about anything.  
  
But during class, Elle found herself keeping a low profile – evading any chance of Greyson finding out that they’re in the same class. She didn’t think it would be a good thing if it happened. She doesn’t know what that boy is thinking, but she doesn’t feel comfortable knowing that he might attempt talking to her. The exchange they had the night before was enough, and she wanted to cut any ties – or any future ties with him.  
  
It was easy to avoid getting his attention in class, he was effortlessly popular amongst other students. Everyone wanted to be his friend, and everyone wanted to get to know him. Even Mrs. Davis was preoccupied because of him. As it turns out, he really is knowledgeable – Elle doesn’t know if he’s actually smart. He could answer Mrs. Davis’ question without struggle, and she was really impressed.  
  
Elle could only pray that the class would end soon.  
  


+++

It was during lunch when someone sat next to Elle. She looked at the stranger beside her, and was surprised to see who it was. She composed herself though, and just closed her eyes before heaving a sigh. He greeted her cheerfully, but she just blatantly ignored him. She’s determined not to interact with him – her decision earlier still hasn’t changed. No ties. She shifted her gaze back to her friends who stopped talking altogether. All of them were looking at the person beside her, but she prompted to start a conversation rather than addressing that they’re all staring at the boy.

Elle asked Heather about what happened the other night. She had left them a message, and it had something to do with her boyfriend. Heather was about to say something when Patricia addressed the elephant in the room – that Greyson is with them on their table. She asked to introduce himself, and he did – making sure to shake all of their hands as he did so. The three also introduced themselves, still wary with the situation. Elle have explained to both Mary and Heather what happened the night before, thus they weren’t that surprised that Greyson knew Elle. But they weren’t sure why he was there.  
  
Elle still ignored him. “Heather, what happened?”  
  
“Oh!” Heather removed her gaze on Greyson and focused on Elle. “I broke up with him.”  
  
There was a chorus of “what” that erupted from the three girls. Patricia was quick to ask questions from her, and Heather answered them truthfully. Heather had been seeing a twenty year old college student for the past six months, and she had been very happy with him. But she as she explained why she broke up with him, she revealed that she found out that he was sleeping with one of his professors. Elle scrunched her nose at that with repulsion. Heather was easy to laugh it off, though. Elle knew that she was sad, but she masked it very well. All of them moved from their seats to hug their friend, and they all promised that they’ll do everything to make her happy again.  
  
“Do you need someone to help you get back at him?” Greyson piped in. “It isn’t illegal to punch him a couple of times for cheating.”  
  
Heather laughed. “As much as I want to do that, I’d rather not see his face ever again,” she politely declined Greyson’s offer, but thanked him nonetheless.  
  
Greyson hummed in response. “You’re right, he wouldn’t be worth it,” he said thoughtfully.  
  
“Would you still help me if he ever comes back?” Heather said, smiling at him. Greyson promised that he will, and he asked for their numbers in case they needed him to rescue them.  
  
Elle still wasn’t talking to him, but she couldn’t help but notice how he immediately blended into their conversations and how he immediately won over her friends’ trust. The way he talks to them was like it’s as if he’s been friends with them for a while, rather than meeting them a few minutes ago. She smiled unconsciously, watching them exchange numbers and stories.  
  
After their afternoon classes, Elle said goodbye to her friends. Patricia suggested that they’d go out and cheer up Heather, but she wanted to spend some time in the library. Her friends have gotten used to it, and understood why she’d rather spend her time in the library than a mall. Elle gave Heather a tight squeeze and reminded her to call her if she needed someone to talk to. Heather appreciated that and thanked her. They all reminded Elle to be careful – especially Pat who pointed out her injuries. She laughed and told her that they don’t hurt anymore.  
  
They went on their separate ways after that.  
  
Cheerfully, Elle greeted Nicola and Ally when she entered the library. They both smiled at her, and asked her how her day went. They also noticed the bandages on her palm, and grew concerned for her. She reassured them, though, that he’s fine and it’s just mediocre wound – nothing to fuss over.  
  
“Where’s the pile I have to return?” She asked Ally as she placed her bag on her favorite seat.  
  
Ally tapped on the pile of books stacked inside a cart. She thanked her and started pushing the cart down the rows of shelves. She always does this before sitting down. There were a lot of books being returned every day, and she took responsibility of putting them back into their respective shelves months ago. It was one of the ways she could help out in the library, and thank Nicola and Ally for letting her stay there for hours.  
  
She was down to the last four books when she noticed that someone else was in the library. She couldn’t figure out who it was at first, but when she peeked into one of the shelves she found out that it was Greyson. Elle wanted to ignore him and continue with her task, but she also wanted to thank him for actually helping on cheering Heather up. She walked over to him, with the cart in tow, and asked him what he was doing there. Greyson seemed surprised to see her, but he smiled and showed her the book in his hand.  
  
It was the book she was reading the day before – the one about pandas. She laughed and he narrowed his eyes at her. “Why would you be interested in a book like that?”  
He shrugged. “It’s interesting, isn’t it?” He said, flipping through the pages. “I think they’re really cute.”  
  
Elle nodded, agreeing. “Are you going to borrow that? The library’s about to close, so you should hurry.” She started walking again, finding the right shelf for the book she grabbed from the cart.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Elle stopped and looked at him. He was still looking at the pages of the book, and she could see how his eyes trailed line after line.  
“I love helping out here, and I usually spend a lot of time reading here.” She doesn’t know why she laid all of that to someone who she just met, but she didn’t feel awkward talking about it with him. “And I really like Nicola and Ally, they’re really great company.”  
  
Greyson closed the book and looked at her. “Is that the reason why you were still out that late yesterday?”  
  
She nodded, and started walking again. She still looked for the right shelves for the last remaining books, and she busied herself with that – not noticing that Greyson’s trailing behind her, and rearranging the books on the higher shelves.  
  
When she was done, she pushed the cart back up front and smiled at Ally. Greyson stood beside her, and she looked at him questioningly. She asked him what he was still doing there.  
  
“I still want to spend some time with you,” he answered casually, looking at her. She flustered, and looked elsewhere.  
  
Ally looked at them simultaneously. “Is he a friend of yours, Elle?”  
  
Elle was quick to shoot down that idea. “Acquaintance. Yes, he’s an acquaintance of mine,” she explained. “He’s Greyson.”  
  
Greyson introduced himself to Ally and Nicola, and asked if he could stay for a bit. He held up the book he was reading a few moments ago and smiled at them. Immediately, Nicola and Ally were charmed by him – completely swept them off of their feet like he did with his friends. The library is closed for the day, and usually Elle’s the only one they would allow to stay, but they agreed.  
  
Elle ignored his triumphant smile, and asked Ally where the new books that she recommended for her to read. Ally tapped on another pile of books that were laid out next to her. Elle smiled gratefully at her and took the first book on the pile. It was Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami. Elle figured that the writer was Japanese, and she got excited over that fact. She hasn’t read anything that was written by a Japanese author. She wanted to get on with it right away.  
  


+++

After a few hours of shifting in her seat and flipping through the pages of the book, Elle finally finished the novel and she completely fell in love with it. She closed the book and hugged it against her chest, wanting to wholly express her appreciation of the literary work. She went over to the front desk where Ally and Nicola still filing the new books that were brought in that day. Elle asked if she could borrow it because she wanted to read it once more at home. Ally gave her the green light and she thoughtfully thanked her.  
  
“You should wake him up,” Nicola said, pointing at the boy who was sleeping on one of the couches with a book covering his face. She hadn’t noticed him there. “He’s been here the whole time.”  
  
Elle blinked at Nicola, unsure if she heard her right. But she moved towards him quietly, and crouched down. She reluctantly took off the book from his face and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gently, she shook him to get him to wake up. It didn’t take long before he opened his eyes. He looked at her, still dazed from his sleep.  
  
“It’s time to go,” she informed, standing up. She placed the copy of Norwegian Wood inside her bag before she grabbed the book Greyson was reading and walked down back towards the rows of shelves to return it for him.  
  
Greyson was already up when she got back. He was already thanking Nicola and Ally for letting him stay there, and thanking them for letting her stay there, too. She looked at him, puzzled by his actions. She still wasn’t sure why he’s doing any of these, but she decided that he must be trying to make up for almost running her over the previous night.  
  
She grabbed her bag and walked to the front desk. “Thank you both. I’ll be back tomorrow, leave some books for me to put back.” She smiled at them, and bid her farewells.  
  
Greyson was quick to follow her, also bidding his farewells to the librarians.  
  
It has gotten very late so they had to sneak around the school. Elle told him about Mr. Norris, and why he should never let himself get caught by him. Greyson snickered at her, but she told him to take it seriously because she spoke with experience. It was horrible to be scolded and get reported for staying so late at school. Elle grimaced at the thought.  
  
“I can hear him,” Greyson whispered. “I think he’s by the door.”  
  
Elle saw the janitor, too. He was cleaning the mess some students have left a few feet from the door. She groaned, and decided that there was no other way out – to hell with the consequences. She grabbed Greyson’s hand and made the run for it. They heard Mr. Norris shouting behind them, but they continued to run away – away from the grumpy old man who held his broom above his head. They stopped when they reached the parking lot. Heaving deep breaths, they laughed. Elle couldn’t believe she had done that, and she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
“Right, I’ll see you around school,” Elle said, placing her hands on her hips as she started walking away. She still hasn’t regained proper breathing, and her heart was still racing erratically. But she was immediately stopped when Greyson took hold of her wrist.  
  
She stopped to look at him.  
  
“I’ll drive you home,” he said, trying to compose himself. He wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead.  
  
“There’s no need for that –“ but she stopped herself. “I’m not going to convince you otherwise, am I?”  
  
He smiled at her, and led her where he parked his car.  
  


+++

Greyson often stayed with Elle in the library after school hours the following week, but he started staying with her every day on the second week. It didn’t bother her as much as she wanted, but still. He didn’t cause any nuisance, in fact he was being very helpful. Greyson started helping her putting back the books that have been returned, and even helped Nicola and Ally when they were storing new books into higher shelves – praising his height advantage.

There were days when Greyson wouldn’t read, and just talked to Ally and Nicola for hours – he helped with filing, too. He usually comes later than Elle, and he would be equipped with four cups of coffee and something to eat every time. Elle doesn’t know if she would be endeared that he actually made time to pamper Nicola and Ally, or get annoyed because he’s sickeningly charming.

Whenever she was reading, he never bothered her – not even once. She would sneak glances at him though when she was reading, and she always finds him doing something. Most of the time, he was also reading. She has seen him incredibly engrossed in the book he was reading that he hadn’t noticed how his eyebrows creased, focused on the words. She hadn’t had the heart to tease him and ruin his concentration, so she just smiled and returned to her book.

It had also been a habit for Greyson to drive her home whenever he stayed at the library with her. She had grown tired of refusing him, and just became grateful that he takes the time to take her home safely.

I’m starting to appreciate him, she admitted one day.

It was Friday evening, Greyson had finished helping Nicola carry some of the books that were brought in today – they have been requested by some of the students, and the orders just came in – while Ally and Elle tidied up the place. The two librarians thanked them, and smiled appreciatively of their hard work. They have done so much, and have given so much help to them.

“We’ll see you on Monday,” Greyson said, waving. He took Elle’s bag from her seat and carried it for her. She protested, but Greyson only narrowed his eyes at her – warning her. She could only roll her eyes, tired of arguing with him because she never wins.

“Thank you for today!” Elle said cheerfully before they made their exit.

The drive to her house was quiet, but Greyson kept drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Elle glared at him for it. The constant tapping infuriated her, but she decided to ignore it. He’s making an effort to drive her home – it’s not like she asked him though – and they’re only a few blocks away from her house, so she endured.

Greyson parked in front of their house. He shifted his gaze at her, and took in a deep breath. Elle watched him, impatiently. What’s up with him today? She thought to herself, wondering why he was acting weird.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and crossed her arms over her stomach. “If you’re going to say something, spit it out,” she urged, “I can’t wait all night.”

Greyson rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, “I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow, okay?”

Elle raised her eyebrows at him. “What?”

He nodded, and smiled at her. “I was invited to this party, and I want you to come with me,” he explained. “I also invited all your friends, and they all said yes.”

“What?” She repeated, dumbfounded.

Opening the door, he stepped out and ran around the car to open Elle’s door. He pulled her out of the car and placed a kiss on top of her head. “I’ll see you, okay?”

Elle stood still, trying to figure out if she’s actually awake or if she’s actually dreaming. She heard Greyson’s car roar back into life, and that’s when she whipped around ready to protest. But she could only watch as the car accelerate, then disappear when it turned to the next street.

A party? She mouthed to herself, unbelieving. She didn’t know why she was getting worked up about it. He wasn’t the boss of her, and she could not go even if he drives to pick her up. It wasn’t up to him.

Elle immediately reached for her phone and called Patricia, though. She asked about the party that Greyson was talking about and she confirmed that there was. Elle groaned and cursed him, wishing that he’d trip while he was walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle grudgingly answered her phone that was ringing insistently on her nightstand. She hadn’t actually planned on answering it, but at the third call she finally did. It had been Patricia, and Elle had regretted picking up the phone straightaway. Patricia had started reprimanding Elle once she pressed her phone against her ear. She had flinched at the sound of her best friend’s voice, and immediately pulled it away at arm’s length. Elle had opted to put it on speaker instead, then listened to her shout because of her indolence to pick up the phone. She even tried too guilt her by talking about what if something awful had happened to her but she refused to answer the phone to help her. Elle had groaned into her pillow, but apologized to her best friend nonetheless. She argued, though, that it was Saturday and that she was tired from staying up late the previous night – she was preparing for an exam on Monday. But she had known that her attempts were futile, all of her reasons are going to be once Patricia’s mind was set on one thing. On that day, though, her mission had been to get Elle to attend the party Greyson had invited her to.  


The previous night, Elle had been on the phone with Patricia for an hour already, adamant on her decision about not attending the party even if Greyson showed up to pick her up for it. Patricia had berated her about it, though, and had claimed that she needed to at least attend one during her senior year in high school. The conversation had been insufferable. Despite the best efforts, she had known that every reason was going to be vain against her best friend’s will for her to socialize every once in a while. Elle knew that everything Patricia does is for her best interest, it always had been – she had always been like that. But Elle had seen and experience a handful of parties for the past three years already – they were fun, but she hadn’t find it the best way to socialize, to be honest. Besides, she didn’t want to be caught in any of that mess again.  


But per usual, Patricia had found a way to make her agree. Elle had given up on the two hour mark of their conversation, burying her face into her pillow.  


“We’re going out today,” Patricia had said on the phone, optimistically. “I’ll be there in an hour. If you’re ready by then, I’m going to drag your lazy ass out of that bed.”  


Elle had been reluctant to agree, but she knew better. She knew that Patricia was serious about dragging her out of bed if she had to. “Fine, I’ll see you,” Elle said, giving up.  


Always true to her word, Patricia had arrived exactly an hour after the call. Elle had been ready fifteen minutes prior to her arrival, and had watched her pull the Porsche over behind her mom’s car in the driveway. Patricia had happily announced her arrival once she stepped inside the house, and had given Laura and Elle a quick hug before linking her arm with her best friend. She had promptly dragged Elle out of the house, and had taken the chance before her best friend could change her mind about going out.  
Elle had always been prone to changing her mind when she half-heartedly decided to do anything.  


The afternoon spent with Patricia had been extremely enjoyable. Elle thought it wouldn’t be because she had reluctantly went with her best friend, but it had turned out better than expected. Together, they had spent the whole afternoon getting pampered. Patricia made arrangements for them to get whole body massages, and Elle couldn’t be more grateful for that. After the massage, her whole body felt relaxed and she hadn’t felt that way in a very long time. They also went to the salon to have their nails done and painted. Elle had admired how they turned out and had thanked the manicurist for it. The manicurist smiled warmly at her and had told her that she’s really glowing that day. Patricia had snickered beside her and she had immediately swatted her. In addition to their already filled afternoon, Elle and Patricia had their hair done – colored and cut. It had turned out very well, and Elle adored the blonde highlights on her hair. It looked amazing. She had ran her hand through it a couple of times just to check it, one time after another.  


“You know what,” Elle had started as they drove back to her house, “I really had fun today.”  


Patricia had laughed. “I did promise that you will, didn’t I?”  


Elle had hummed in response, looking at her best friend as she smiled. “Alright, I’ll go to the party.”  


Patricia had spared a quick glance before returning her attention on the road ahead.  


“Are you serious, because I want to hug you right now,” she excitedly replied.  


Raising her hand in front of her, Elle laughed and looked at her perfectly painted nails.  


“Wouldn’t want to waste all your efforts to convince me, right?” She mused.  


It had taken them the longest to decide what clothes to wear, though. Patricia had raided Elle’s closet in search for something that they could wear. Elle had been insistent on wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but Patricia regarded it as the last option. She, again, had pointed out that it was the first party that she was going to attend in her senior year. Elle hadn’t really cared about that fact, but somehow it was a great deal for her best friend because it’s the first time she had willingly agreed on going to a party and spend time with everyone – so, she stopped contradicting her.  


“Fine. We’re going with the t-shirt and jeans, but you’re wearing this,” Patricia had found her unused denim jacket inside her closet and tossed it towards her.  
She had narrowed her eyes at her best friend’s decision, but had changed into it without saying anything. Patricia, on the other hand, had opted for a white crop top with a black bomber jacket, and high-waisted jeans.  


“Tuck your shirt in, it’ll look better,” Patricia suggested when Elle was putting on her skinny jeans. Elle had rolled her eyes, but did it nonetheless.  


+++

Greyson had arrived at exactly 8 o’clock in the evening, like he promised. He had called ten minutes prior to his arrival, and Elle had informed him that Patricia was with her. He had told her that it was okay, and that he’s actually glad that she was – Elle was, too.  


Elle hadn’t been ready – mentally, not in the slightest when he arrived. She had thought of completely abandoning the decision of going to the party when she saw him after she opened the front door, but she decided against her cowardly thoughts – she already promised Patricia two times that she will go.  


It’s not like they changed anything, she thought to herself. But then she panicked. What if they did change how parties go? Nevertheless, she brushed off the idea and left the house with Patricia and Greyson.  


She and Patricia had promised Laura that they’re going to call if they’re going to call if they’re going to stay over with a friend, or if they’re coming back home later. Laura reminded them to be careful, and asked Greyson to take care of them.  


“It’s going to be okay,” Greyson piped in a few minutes later into the drive to Stacy’s house – that’s where the party is. Elle thought it was her birthday, but she really wasn’t sure.  


Elle looked at Greyson and her eyebrows knitted together. “What do you mean?” She asked in a flat tone, masking her apprehension about actually attending one of these high school parties. She didn’t want Greyson to think less of her for being scared of going.  


He laughed, wrinkles forming under his eyes.  


“You just seem tense, Elle,” he said, keeping his eyes trailed on the road ahead.  


Patricia looked up from her phone and agreed with what Greyson had pointed out. “You have been since we left the house,” she added.  


“I’m not,” she defended, straightening up on her seat – trying to put a brave face on. “I decided to go, and I’m not going to back out from that.”  


Patricia only hummed in response before shifting her gaze back to her phone. She was texting Heather and Mary who were already at the party. They informed Patricia that the party had started and Stacy had been very excited about announcing that she turned 18 – accompanied by setting some fireworks.  


Patricia scoffed at that news. “She’s always excited in announcing anything that’s about her,” she murmured under her breath.  


Elle caught that and laughed, agreeing to her comment.  


+++

They pulled over a couple of blocks away from Stacy’s because there were a lot of cars parked down the street. Patricia huffed, cursing all those high school kids who always had to come everywhere in their own cars. Both Greyson and Elle shot her a glance at that, and raised an eyebrow at her – willing to wait for her to realize that she was actually pertaining to herself, too. Patricia caught their expecting gaze, but she waved them off and rolled her eyes when she understood what they were waiting for her to realize. Greyson and Elle laughed, stepping out of the car.  


When Elle stepped out of the car, though, she felt her apprehension amplify. It shouldn’t be a big deal – she was just attending a party, but Elle couldn’t help but feel uneasy and out of her element. If it was two years ago, she would’ve been beaming with excitement as she trudge into the party with her friends, but things have changed since then.  


Patricia seemed to have sensed her hesitation, so she wrapped an arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Elle smiled at her, thanking her for the support – while folding her arms across her stomach. She reminded herself that she was doing that because of her friends, and that’s enough reason to brave it.  


The party was in its full swing when they entered the house. There was already loud music playing from the backyard, where the pool and the DJ were, and there were rowdy teenagers who were out to get laid and drunk. Elle groan to herself at the sight of it. It definitely felt like she walked into a film – a film that she’d rather stay away from, to be honest. Everything felt outlandish, and she felt like she wasn’t in the right place – like a puzzle piece that’s been mixed into a completely different set. She couldn’t help but laugh, though, because once upon a time she would’ve known what to do in a situation like that.  


Patricia unhooked her arm from Elle’s and gave Greyson a look. Elle watched the exchange, and saw them nod at each other. She narrowed her eyes at their silent conversation, completely oblivious to what they were telling each other.  


Patricia shifted her gaze at her. She gave her a smile, then winked at her.  


Elle stared at her curiously when she walked away, disappearing into the crowd. She tried to call out for her, but she could barely hear her own voice because of the music. She doubted that Patricia heard her as she walked away from her and Greyson.  


“I’m going after her,” she said, looking up at Greyson who was looking forward, scanning the room – for what, she didn’t have any clue.  


He didn’t answer her, so she took it as a chance to leave him alone. But he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Greyson gave her hand a squeeze. It made her heart flutter for a second. She wasn’t sure what was happening – all she could think about was the way he was holding her hand, but she didn’t pull her hand away.  


Greyson was still quiet when they started walking further into the house. They maneuvered carefully through the crowd, making sure not to bump into someone who was either dancing or staggering due to intoxication. It wasn’t easy because everyone inside the house seemed to be drunk – maybe, almost drunk – or dancing to the beat of the music, flailing their arms in the air wildly.  


She laughed, though, when she saw some of the quiet ones in school dancing at their heart’s content. Greyson spared her a glance then, but she just waved him off explaining that she was just amused to see different sides to people – sides that she never knew existed.  


He smiled at her, pleased with her reaction.  


They entered the kitchen, stopping in front of the table where the drinks were. Greyson freed her hand, and she didn’t fail to notice the warmth that lingered. She wanted to grab his hand, and hold it again, but.  


Elle decided to turn her attention elsewhere and grimaced at the smell of alcohol. It had been bad outside the kitchen, but the smell was fiercer inside. The amassing smell of various alcoholic drinks, wasn’t as pleasing as combining them to make a better drink. In addition to that, there were people who were crowding the room – sweaty and intoxicated people.  


She pinched her nose, refraining herself from gagging at how much of the smell she was inhaling.  


“What are you doing?” Greyson asked, watching her with curious eyes.  


“The smell,” she explained, her voice a bit muffled because she’s holding her nose. “It’s too much for me.”  


Greyson laughed, holding her hand again then grabbed two bottles of beer from the table with his other hand.  


“Let’s go somewhere else,” he said, leaning down closer to her ear. Elle felt his breath against her skin, and she couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down her spine. She wanted to reprimand herself for reacting that way.  


Greyson pulled her out of the kitchen, and navigated blindly through the house. The traffic that the dancing teenagers have built inside the house thinned out, though, because there was something happening outside – Elle had no idea what it was, but it was drawing attention. When Greyson spotted the stairs, they headed up. It was obvious that Greyson didn’t know where he was going – the house was amazingly huge.  


Elle squeezed his hand, and took over from there. She fairly knew where everything was in the house, given that she and Patricia were friends with Stacy once upon a time. It had been a long time since she entered the house, but it didn’t seem to change as much. She pulled Greyson further into the house, walking through long hallways and turning left two times.  


It didn’t take long to find the doors to the balcony – it’s the large one that overlooks the whole backyard. It’ll be the best place to watch whatever’s happening downstairs.  


Greyson looked at her, eyebrows raised questioningly.  


“How do you know to find this place?” He asked, opening the doors. It swung freely, and they were engulfed with the cold December chill.  


“We used to be friends with Stacy,” she explained, shrugging at the thought. Elle walked towards the end of it, leaning over the balcony’s railing. There were a lot of people downstairs, and the seemed to be enjoying themselves.  


Greyson stood next to her, leaning his hip against the railing. He handed Elle one of the beers he took from the kitchen – bottle cap turned, ready to be removed. She smiled at him, and thanked him. It had been a while since she had one, but in a situation like that she felt like she needed at least one.  


Elle looked down again, taking a sip from her drink. It was a mistake to do so, because she noticed that some of her classmates were in the pool, fully nude. She spluttered, and almost choked on her drink. Greyson had to make sure that she didn’t, patting her back as she regained her composure.  


“They’re skinny-dipping!” Elle shouted incredulously. “It’s December!”  


Greyson laughed, taking notice of their classmates.  


“It’s going to be an incredible story on Monday.”  


Elle looked up at him and smacked his arm.  


“It’s dangerous,” she said, anxiously. But Greyson only looked at her with mirth. “They could freeze to death with what they’re doing.”  


“Maybe they will,” Greyson muttered quietly, then shrugged. It doesn’t faze him to be seeing them swimming freely in the pool in December. “But that’s their decision.”  


It was quiet after that. Elle busied herself with finishing the bottle in her hand. The drink warmed in her hold, she could feel the condensation sticking on her palm – but she didn’t let go of it. She sneaked a couple of glanced towards Greyson, but he was just as quiet as she was – just looking at the crowd below. It unnerved her that she wasn’t feeling comfortable with him, unlike when they’re in the library or inside the car on the drive back to her house. She wanted to start a conversation to cut through the obvious apprehension, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. When she thought of something, she always stops herself – feeling that it wouldn’t be the right one to say.  


“Hey, you’re the new kid, right?”  


Elle and Greyson both looked over their shoulders. They saw some of the members of the soccer team approaching them. Elle glanced up at Greyson, who shifted his stance to face them – his face remained stoic. She didn’t feel comfortable seeing the soccer team so she kept her back to them, choosing to focus on the ongoing party below – they were busy with their own endeavors. Elle wasn’t really fond of the soccer team because they were all rowdy and reckless, even more unruly than the football team.  


"I’m Sam Morgan,” the boy said. Elle knew that Sam Morgan was the captain, and she wondered why they were talking to Greyson. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  


“I’m Greyson Chance,” he introduced. Elle watched him at the corner of her eye, he was just standing there nursing his beer. He didn’t extend his arm to shake the captain’s hand.  


“I know, and I heard a lot about you these past few weeks.” Elle heard the rustle of Sam’s clothes – probably folding his arm across his chest. Greyson tensed beside her, and she glanced at him, looking at him fully. “I heard that you played soccer in your old school.”  


Greyson visibly relaxed after he heard what Sam said.  


He gave Sam a firm nod. “I’ve retired from playing, though.”  


“But I heard you were the captain during your sophomore year.” Elle’s gaze shifted towards Sam for a second, and saw his eyebrows knitting in confusion. “I’m sure you’re a great player.”  


“I got tired of it,” he said plainly, then shrugged nonchalantly.  


“I was going to invite you to tryout,” Sam said, obviously disappointed. “But you’re still welcome to play with us if you changed your mind.”  


Greyson extended his arm for the captain to shake, and thanked him.  


“I’ll see you guys around then?” He said, smiling at them.  


Sam acquiesced, still dissatisfied with the outcome of the exchange. He must’ve been expecting Greyson to eagerly accept their offer because it’s known that their school’s soccer team is one of the best in Oklahoma. But Greyson appeared unperturbed by it, uninterested in anything they have to offer, and it made Elle want to ask him a lot of questions. She decided against it, though, knowing that she didn’t have the right to sate her curiosity.  


Instead, she watched him – wanting to know what he was thinking. But after weeks of spending with him, inside and outside the school, he was still a complete puzzle to her. He was very hard to read, and it was starting to frustrate her.  


“Elle, you’re staring,” he said, still not looking at her.  


Elle almost jumped in surprise. She quickly averted her gaze and felt her face burning – it wasn’t like she wasn’t aware that she was looking at him, but.  


“I was just,” she started. Elle started scratching at the beer label. “Curious is all.”  


Greyson laughed, wrinkled forming under his eyes again. He placed a hand on top of her head and just looked at her, quietly.  


“Let’s go find your friends,” he said.  


+++

It didn’t take them long, despite the crowded house – it was possible that there were a lot more people who arrived when they were upstairs, to find Patricia, Heather and Mary. Elle tried to call them to ease the search, but none of them were picking up so she had to find them the old fashioned way – scanning the room for their faces.  
Elle was irritated that Patricia didn’t bother to pick up – after what she put her through that morning, reprimanding her for being lazy.  


It was Greyson who found them, though, standing by the fireplace. They were talking to some of the classmates, and one of them seemed very interested in Mary. He had her attention monopolized, and Elle couldn’t help but smile when she realized who it was.  


It was Christian, they only had one class with him – AP English, but Mary has always had a crush on him.  


Elle announced her arrival to her friends, and they greeted her excitedly. Heather and Mary hugged her, and thanked her for coming to the party. She felt quite guilty, though, she hadn’t spent any time with them yet even if they were the reason she braved to attend Stacy’s party.  


“I’m just going to get more drinks,” Greyson whispered to her. She smiled at him, and thanked him in advance for it.  


Patricia stood beside her and gave her a nudge.  


“So, what were you two up to?” She wriggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.  


Elle smacker her arm, and Patricia was quick to retaliate with a smack, too.  


“You weren’t picking up your phone, you idiot,” she hissed, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.  


Patricia flinched at that, unmistakably remembering what she had said earlier that morning. But she was immediately hooked her arm into her best friend’s, grinning innocently at her. She apologized, and promised to make up to her.  


Elle rolled her eyes, unmoved by Patricia’s apologies.  


“I swear, we’ll have a good time!”  


+++

Elle wasn’t sure how it her night turned in a complete 180. It seemed, though, that after a few drinks in her system, and her friends’ persistence to make everyone dance – it turned out surprisingly fun. She found herself laughing with her friends, harder than she had in a very long time. They laughed as they watched a lot of their classmates dancing like it’s the last thing they’d do – it wouldn’t be much of a figure of speech a few minutes and a few drinks later. They watched as Christian tried to twirl a drunken Stephen, one of their classmates, around in the room, too.  


Elle had forgotten how it felt to laugh like that. It might’ve happened in the last place she expected, but she was okay with it. She was with her friends, and that’s enough.  


Patricia forced her to dance again, pulling her into the crowd. They awkwardly moved along the beat of the music, and she wanted to bury herself six feet underground as they did. They were laughing most of the time, though, splashing their drinks but she was at the state where she didn’t really care about it as much. Heather and Mary joined them a few minutes later, and it felt familiar – having her friends around, just freely goofing around. She really enjoyed that.  


Someone stepped in, and twirled her around – taking her away from her friends. It was Greyson, and he was smiling down at her. Elle didn’t notice him coming back to the room – she was too preoccupied by her friends, but he couldn’t be there long. She would’ve seen him if he had been there for a long time.  


He smelled like cigarettes, and Elle didn’t doubt that he went out to smoke for a bit – that’s what took him long to get back. Greyson pulled her close, close enough that she felt her heart for a quick second. She couldn’t move for the first few seconds, but when he urged her she, she started moving again.  


Elle laughed as he moved awkwardly – his long limbs making it seem impossible for him to be properly coordinated. He was as bad as she was.  


Greyson twirled her around a few more times, laughing as they danced with their friends. Their movements weren’t exactly appropriate for the EDM that was blasting through the speakers, but they couldn’t care less. They couldn’t care less if they all looked like idiots who were dancing in the middle of the room because it was fun.  


A few minutes later, when the music stopped because Stacy was going to announce something from the backyard, everyone stepped aside to catch their breaths. Greyson and Patricia offered to get everyone some drinks, and Christian and Mary went with them. However, Heather suggested that they were going elsewhere. Elle laughed at that, knowing that Heather wasn’t far from the truth. Mary and Christian had been stealing kisses from each other the whole time they were all dancing.  


“I’m really glad you went out,” Heather said, still breathless from their antics. “It’s really fun to have you around.”  


Elle smiled at her friend.  


“I’m really glad that I went out, too. I haven’t had this much fun in such a long time, and I think I’ve forgotten how it felt,” she said thoughtfully.  


Heather placed an arm on Elle’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug.  


“We’re going to have so much more fun. It’s still early,” Heather said, and laughed.  


Elle laughed along with her. She had no doubt about that. She would’ve a few hours ago, but after dancing with her friends like there was no tomorrow – she forgot all about that. All she cared about then was to enjoy the moment she has with her friends.  


“Hey, we’re planning to –“ Heather stopped when she saw someone stand beside her friend. Elle looked up and saw it was Chad, the quarterback. “What are you doing here?”  


Chad looked at Elle, blinking his eyes – as if adjusting his vision. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Elle didn’t find it the least appealing, except when it’s Greyson.  


“You’re Stevens, right?” He said, completely ignoring Heather’s question. “Wow, you clean up good.”  


Elle scoffed, effectively annoyed that he’s talking to her. She took hold of Heather’s wrist and moved them in a sizeable distance away from Chad.  


“What do you want?” She sneered.  


The quarterback was quick to close the distance she had put between them with his long strides. He looked at her from head to toe, disregarding her warning tone. Elle was growing livid with his actions.  


“I’m here for you, obviously,” he slurred, plastering a smirk on his face.  


It was Heather who scoffed that time. Elle and Heather glared at the boy, arms folded in twin – asserting their annoyance and skepticism.  


“Why don’t you run back to your little girlfriend, Chad? You don’t want her to be upset. It’s her birthday after all.” Heather spoke, not bothering to mask her malice towards the boy.  


But Chad still chose to ignore her, and focused on Elle instead.  


“Dance with me?” He asked Elle, leaning down – uncomfortably close.  


It had taken all her will not to gag. Elle placed a hand on his face, pushing it as far as her arm could. She felt disgusted for monopolizing Chad’s attention – she didn’t want any of it, not in the slightest.  


Chad wouldn’t have any of her rejection, though. He grabbed her wrist firmly, and pulled her against him. He tried kissing Elle – haughtily, and nauseatingly, pressing his lips against her skin. She evaded it, slapping him every time he tried, but he wouldn’t let her go. Elle pried her wrist away from his hold, but he just won’t let go, even if Heather was pulling him away from her. Heather became hysterical on her third try to pull him away from Elle. She furiously shouted at him, but he wouldn’t budge.  


“Listen here, you sick son of a bitch,” Heather jeered, every word laced with fury. “I don’t know who you think you are, but let her go.”  


Shunting Elle away from him, Chad whirled around. Elle staggered a bit, losing a bit of her footing. She quickly sent a glare at the people who were just standing in the sidelines – there was a crowd that formed around them, spectating what’s happening but no one stepped up.  


She wasn’t quick enough to stop Chad from shoving Heather, though – making her friend fall to the fall, and clutching her back.  


“Stay the fuck down,” Chad hissed at the girl.  


Elle became livid, more than she already was. Fervently, she crossed the distance between her and the quarterback who was still looking down on her friend. Elle elbowed him on the stomach, and kneed him in the groin – unhesitatingly implicating physical pain. He screamed in pain, and staggered back – falling down to his knees. Elle helped Heather up, and scowled at the boy who was clutching his injured areas.  


“Next time, be careful who you mess with.” Elle was about to kick him one last time before they left the party, but she was stopped by another football player, Raymond – he was one of Chad’s closest chums.  


“You’ve caused enough trouble Stevens,” Raymond bellowed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to prevent her from harming his friend further.  


Grimly, Elle looked at Raymond and clicked her tongue impatiently. She was growing intolerant with men like those two, and she didn’t want to have more reasons to dislike interacting with men.  


“Tell this son of a bitch to leave us alone then.” Elle spoke darkly, her fist balling – ready to punch anyone else who would try to hurt her, or her friends.  


Raymond scowled at her, stepping closer to her – his height towering over hers. He looked down on her, but Elle didn’t falter. She stood her ground and looked at him in the eyes, her courage unwavering despite the rational part of her brain sounding its alarm – warning her that what she’s doing could be dangerous.  


“Stop acting all high and mighty,” Chad snarled. He was standing up, but was still clutching his groin – Elle had to smirk for that, she inflicted that and it felt good. “Teach her a lesson.”  


The other football player raised his hand, ready to hit her, but someone caught his arm – stopping him from doing any harm. Elle stared dumbfounded at the boy behind Raymond. It was Greyson, and his usually composed and stoic face was contorted with anger.  


“Don’t you dare.” Greyson’s voice resounded in the room. The fury behind his words made Elle flinch, she didn’t expect Greyson to sound like that – ever.  


Greyson shoved Raymond away from the girls, and the larger boy stumbled a few steps – stupefied by Greyson’s strength. It was obvious that he was lanky compared to Raymond or Chad, thus it surprised everyone in the room, including Elle. Raymond was quick to recover from the shock, though, and tried to attack Greyson. But he was more agile, and landed a punch on his face even before Raymond could raise his arm. He stumbled back, groaning and falling to the floor. Greyson watched him with burning anger, and clicked his tongue when the boy wouldn’t stand up anymore.  


Chad stepped in, and punched Greyson when he was preoccupied. He landed a punch across his left cheek. Greyson tottered a bit from the force, but he didn’t appear deterred by it. Actually, it made him smile – smirk, Elle corrected. Chad stepped back, and he was about to walk away when Greyson punched him, twice. It sent him back on the floor, but this time he was on his back – lying as he clutched his bleeding nose.  


Greyson stepped towards him, and placed a foot on his chest. He wiped the blood from the cut on his lip, and looked at it – coloring his thumb crimson. He shifted his gaze towards the bleeding boy beneath him, and scowled at him.  


“Next time, be careful who you mess with.” He repeated Elle’s words. Elle noticed how labored his breaths got. “Don’t you even dare laying a hand on these girls, you got that?”  


Chad nodded eagerly, scared that Greyson might hit him again. Greyson looked at Raymond, too – expecting him to agree like his friend did. Raymond nodded.  
Patricia appeared beside Elle during the boys’ exchange, and she was shaking beside Elle. She had to hold her best friend, and refrain her from attacking the two football players who were already on the floor and bleeding. Mary and Christian reappeared, too – disheveled and confused with what happened. They stayed beside Heather, who was still heaving from anger.  


Greyson took his feet off of Chad’s chest and turned to leave. He walked towards Elle and grabbed her hand. He looked at Patricia and gave her a knowing nod – Elle still was oblivious how they started understanding each other like that.  


“Let’s leave,” he said calmly.  


But as the group were taking their leave, Stacy appeared in front of them and she was hysterical. She was screaming at them for making a scene at her party, and for punching her boyfriend. None of them spoke, and watched her accuse them of ruining her birthday. Patricia tried to step up explain that it was her boyfriend who stirred the incident, but Elle grabbed her hand – not wanting to add more trouble.  


Stacy walked over to Elle, and raised a hand to slap her. Greyson was quick to take a hold of her wrist, though – stopping someone again from hurting Elle.  


“Enough, we’re leaving,” he simply said, and started to walk again.  


“Never come back!” Stacy screamed, and stomped her feet.  


Elle wanted to laugh when she saw her like that – acting like a child. Not much has changed. She noted as she watched her old friend’s hysterics. The thought of laughing at her immediately diminished, flying out of the room, when Stacy decided to throw her drink at her. It soaked through her shirt, and she closed her eyes to keep herself composed. Patricia, on the other hand, couldn’t take it anymore and immaturely retaliated by throwing her own drink at Stacy.  


“We’re leaving,” Patricia scowled at the host. “Your party’s a bust anyway.”  


Greyson removed his jacket and slung it on Elle’s shoulders – making sure that she won’t get cold because of her soaking shirt. Then he took out his handkerchief to wipe the liquid that spilled on her face. She thanked him, and smiled at him.  


They exited the house without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with the last bit!

Elle found herself standing beside Greyson’s car after leaving the party. She was shivering lightly because her shirt was still damp – and the December breeze wasn’t being too cooperative with her situation at hand. It helped, though, that Greyson’s hand didn’t leave hers. It helped her calm down, and listen to the rational part of her brain – stopping her from walking back to Stacy’s, and stir more drama. It hadn’t dawned upon her until they were out that she was humiliated, not that it was important – but her friends were humiliated, too. That’s the thing that irked her the most. Greyson, on the other hand, was still uneasy and his hand kept clenching and unclenching while he held Elle’s.  
She gave his hand a squeeze when she noticed. Greyson looked at her, and she just simply smiled at him – it was kind of a reassurance. He visibly called down – not totally, but it was enough for Elle.  


Patricia, and the rest of the friends appeared a few moments later. Heather and Patricia decided to join Mary and Christian in getting his car. Heather had mentioned something about stopping Mary and Christian from running off without them. Patricia had wanted to make sure, too, but Elle was quite sure that she just wanted to leave her and Greyson alone for a bit.  


It didn’t make much sense to her, though. It had been Patricia and Greyson who understood each other, enough that they didn’t even need words to communicate. When she remembered that bit of the night, it made her glance at Greyson’s hand – the one that’s intertwined with hers. It made her heart feel heavy, and she wanted to let go of it, but.  


Christian parked his car on the opposite side of the street. Patricia and Heather were the first ones to step out, and walked across the street. Both of them leaned against Greyson’s car, arms folded in twin. They looked at Greyson and Elle, and waited for them to say something. But Elle and Greyson just blinked at them – unsure of what they’re expecting from them. Elle, though, didn’t miss Patricia’s eyes on their intertwined fingers – it was brief, but Elle caught sight of it.  
When none of them spoke up, Heather brought up the plans of sticking together until the next day – spending the rest of the night in each other’s company. It was the plan that Heather was going to talk to Elle about before Chad sent the night that was beginning to be fun crumbling down. Elle scrunched her nose in disgust when she remembered him touching her, and trying to kiss her.  


“Originally, our plan was to just hang around somewhere quiet,” Heather explained. “Patricia and I just wanted to have everyone to be together when the sun rises.”  


“That’s romantic,” Elle mused.  


Heather nodded. “It’s just one of the things in my bucket list, you know? It’s something I really wanted to do before we graduate.”  


“But Elle’s wet, and shivering to the core,” Patricia pointed out. “So, we need a plan B.”  


Elle thanked Patricia for thinking about her, but she wanted to go home. She wanted nothing more than to take a shower, then curl up in her bed to get some proper rest – the day had been exhausting enough that she knew that she won’t be waking up ‘til late in the afternoon. But then, she considered how happy her friends were when they saw her come out with them. It’s very rare for her to come out with them, so she stopped herself from thinking selfishly – she wanted to spend the rest of the night with her friends, no matter where they end going.  


They considered staying at someone’s house for the night, and then drive somewhere before the sun rises. Elle considered asking them to stay at hers, but she thought of her mom. She didn’t want her to wake up to a bunch of teenagers who reeked of alcohol in the morning. Patricia couldn’t offer hers too, because she has three younger brothers and two older sisters – their house was crowded enough, and it’ll be total mess in the morning. Mary tried to offer their house, but she pointed out that the boys wouldn’t be able to stay.  


Christian whined at that, and Heather rolled her eyes at the two – annoyingly endeared that they’re inseparable that night. Elle couldn’t stop herself from thinking, finally. Simply because it had taken almost a year before those two got together. It had been obvious that they were into each other, but they just won’t date.  


“I could offer staying at mine, but I don’t think we’d bloody fit,” Heather said, laughing. Elle noticed that her accent was a bit thicker with the cold stuffing up her nose. “Me mum’s stuff makes the house barely livable, I doubt that we could fit into that mess.”  


Patricia hunched against Greyson’s car, sighing – her breath could be seen from Elle was standing. Elle pulled the two layers of jackets closer to her, feeling herself shiver again. Patricia was obviously disappointed that they were running out of options. Heather mimicked her friend’s action, pursing her lips in contemplation. Mary stayed beside Christian, snuggling closer to him – he had his arms wrapped around her to shield her from the cold. Greyson stood beside her, quiet and unmoving.  


“Greyson!” Patricia yelled suddenly, pushing herself off of the car hastily – Heather had to steady her. Everyone looked at Patricia. “You live alone, right?”  


Elle shifted her gaze towards Greyson, and everyone else did too. He merely nodded, confirming Patricia’s question. Elle felt another off twinge in her chest when he did, though she didn’t have any clue why she felt that way. She decided to ignore it, and released Greyson’s hand. She saw him shoot her a questioning glance, but she just looked away. She didn’t like the way her emotions had been spiking up because of Greyson – she felt the need to put an end to it all.  


Heather removed herself from the car and walked over to Greyson. She placed both of her hands on his arms, and she looked up at him with a smile. “Then can we stay at yours?”  


Greyson was quiet at first, but gave her a nod. Heather and Patricia cheered excitedly, and quietly planned to themselves what they’re going to do when they get there. Elle didn’t miss the look Greyson gave him, and she ached to hold his hand again, but.  


“It’ll be bit of a drive though,” Greyson said, opening the door to his car. “I live in Oklahoma City.”  


+++

They drove to Oklahoma City.  


Elle sat in the passenger seat of Greyson’s car while Patricia sat in the backseat – lying down, occupying every inch of it. Heather opted to ride with Mary and Christian, and they have been tailing Greyson’s car for the last couple of minutes.  


It hadn’t been quiet inside Greyson’s car until they passed OU Medical Center. Patricia raved about how she would’ve clocked both Chad and Raymond, and she promised that she would if she would be given the chance. She also raved about how Stacy acted like the spoilt child that she was – Elle couldn’t agree more, but decided to keep quiet. She could still feel her damp shirt sticking to her skin, and it made her grimace. Patricia ranted until she got tired, and eventually raised her own white flag – respiting from her own rage.  


Greyson kept to himself, focusing on the road – not even sparing Elle a glance, who was looking at him every now and then. Elle’s questions haven’t been answered, thus her curiosity hasn’t been sated. She couldn’t stop thinking about Patricia knowing that Greyson lived alone, that they had this connection – the one where they didn’t need to use words, and that she saw Patricia’s eyes flicker towards their intertwined hands for a brief second. It gnawed inside her, and it was getting frustrating. The curiosity placed a heavy weight in her chest, and she had to rub her hand over it – trying to relieve its burden. It didn’t work, though, she still felt uneasy and unnerved.  
Elle didn’t notice that they have reached Oklahoma City until Greyson stopped – they were at an entrance of multi-storey parking lot. Elle figured that Greyson would be living in an apartment, but not one like the one they’re about to enter. It was one of the most expensive apartment towers in the city, and she was very much aware how much a studio room costs. It made her curiosity grow stronger.  


Greyson rolled down his window, and plastered a smile.  


“Robert, hey man,” Greyson greeted. The man inside the parking booth, Robert, tipped his baseball cap at him. “The one driving the car behind mine is my friend.”  


“Are they staying over for the night?” He looked at Christian’s car, and wrote something on the pad that he grabbed when Greyson told him about the other car. He must’ve written the car’s plate.  


Greyson nodded. “They’ll be out in the morning.”  


“Alright, the space beside yours is available,” Robert informed as he clicked the keyboards of his computer. Elle figured that he must be checking if Greyson could have his guest park beside his designated space. “Have a good night, Greyson.”  


Greyson thanked him, and wished him a good night, too. He waited for the boom gate to be raised so his car could pass. He thanked Robert again before accelerating.  


He parked on the 8th level of the parking lot. Elle didn’t know why, but she thought he would’ve had an apartment that was on a higher floor – she was wrong, though. The building had about twenty floors, but they stopped on the 8th. Christian parked his car beside Greyson’s car, and Heather was out of the car even before Christian could turn off the engine. Mary followed her suit, stretching her legs once she was out – it must’ve been a long drive, but she was too preoccupied that she didn’t even notice.  


Elle stepped out of the car, to give way to Patricia who was eager to get out of the car – claiming to have had car fever from the long drive from Edmond to Oklahoma City. She snorted at her best friend, but didn’t contradict her.  


Greyson stepped out the car, checking if the doors are locked. Elle could hear his car key clinking with another set of keys – she figured that those were the keys to his apartment.  


“I wouldn’t have thought you lived here,” Heather commented. Greyson only smiled at her and beckoned them to follow him. “It’s pretty sick that you do.”  


+++

Greyson’s apartment wasn’t on the same floor as his parking space. It was on the 10th floor, and it was apartment 10-E. The door number was molded into a fancy font of 10, and the letter was molded into a cursive E. It looked like silver at first glance, but Elle was sure that it was made with aluminum – looks expensive nonetheless.  
He was the first one to step into the apartment after unlocking it. It had taken him a few seconds, and a few steps, before the lights turned on. Elle stared in awe at the expanse of the apartment, it’s too big for only one person to live in.  


Greyson informed them that it was a two bedroom apartment. The sitting room was the first thing you’d see when you walk in, and the door to the balcony on the right side of the room. The kitchen and the dining room were adjacent, and were on the left side of the room – if you’re standing from the front door. The bedrooms were at the farther end of the apartment. He made sure to tell them that the room on the right was his, and the one opposite to it is the guestroom.  


_How can he afford this place?_ She asked herself thoughtfully as she walked into the sitting room.  


Elle observed what her eyes could see. She filed in her brain what Greyson’s apartment looked like. The whole place had a touch of black and white. Everything’s almost monochromatic, except for splashes of colors every now and then – mostly they were indoor plants, and there were some paintings on the wall. It looked very edgy, and everything looked like they were perfectly placed. It actually looked like one of those apartments that were professionally arranged and photographed for lifestyle magazines. It looked barely lived in, to be honest.  


But, she didn’t miss the framed pictures that were on the table. It was the one that was placed beside the front door – it was also where Greyson placed his keys when he entered. Elle saw pictures of a woman, just one woman. There were pictures of her and Greyson, too. Elle reckoned that she was his mother, and she looked lovely.  


Elle found a vertical piano standing a few feet away from the balcony door. She ran a hand over the fallboard, and didn’t find even a speck of dust. It was spotless, like she deemed it was. She wondered if he had someone to clean his place whenever he’s out. She didn’t doubt that he had, if he could afford an apartment like that – it wasn’t impossible for him to hire a housekeeper. He wouldn’t find time to keep the place spotless if he kept spending time with her in the library.  


“Do you know how to play?” Greyson appeared beside her, smiling. He looked very comfortable now that he’s in his apartment, like all of his trepidation has disappeared.  
He was wearing a fresh t-shirt, and has another one in his hand. He handed it to her. She didn’t immediately accept it, though. She blinked at him, and stared at his face. Elle couldn’t see it clearly before because it was dark out. But now that they’re in a properly lit room, Elle could see that there was a bruise forming on the side of his face and the cut on his lip has started swelling. She placed a hand on his other cheek to keep him from looking away, and clicked her tongue.  


“Where’s your first aid kit?”  


Greyson stepped away from Elle, making her hand fall from his unbruised cheek. He waved her off, telling her that it wasn’t something to be worried about. However Elle looked at him sternly, and stepped forward to close the distance between them. She grabbed the hand he used to punch Raymond and Chad and inspected it. There were bruises forming on his knuckles too. She clicked her tongue once more, annoyed that he didn’t mention it to her right away.  


Elle repeated her question, and Greyson repeated his answer. Elle became impatient with him, and frowned at him – glared, actually. Greyson tried to match her gaze, but he gave up eventually, leading her to the bathroom in his bedroom. Elle didn’t let go of Greyson’s hand, in case he changes his mind and become stubborn again. His wounds needed to be treated, and besides that was the least she could do after he saved her twice.  


Greyson’s bedroom was completely different from the rest of his apartment. It wasn’t as orderly and monochromatic. There were records and books scattered on the floor, and there were some shoes lying about – unpaired and dirty. She also noticed that there must’ve been three ashtrays that were scattered around the room, and they all had cigarette butts. It was the most lived in room in the apartment.  


When they reached the bathroom, Elle found the first aid kit immediately. It didn’t look like the one in his car. It was a regular kit, inside a proper bag, not a box. He glowered at her when she mentioned about the first aid kit he had stashed in his glove compartment. Greyson explained to her that it was supposed to be just for him, and not for anyone else, that’s why it’s in a box. Elle snorted at his lame excuse, though.  


“You’re an idiot, are you aware of that?” Elle said as she helped him clean his wounds. She started with his hands that had bruises forming quickly on them.  


Greyson grumbled something incoherent under his breath, then winced when Elle opened the tap to wash his hands. Elle placed her hand under the tap, and jerked her hand away because of its temperature – it didn’t surprise her though, it’s nearing winter. She took the soap and cleaned his hands as quick, and effectively, as possible. After she’s done rinsing, she dried his hands with a warm towel.  


“You’re not going to use antiseptic wipes anymore, right?” Greyson mumbled as he watched Elle look for something in the first aid bag. Elle raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve already cleaned it, that’s enough!”  


Elle rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She took out the antiseptic wipes. “Washing your hand then cleaning your wound with antiseptic wipes is more effective.”  


“But –“ he stopped himself, hissing under his breath, when Elle dabbed the antiseptic wipes on his wounds. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her for not warning him, but she only looked at him with a smile, feigning innocence.  


She placed strips of Band Aid on the cuts, and smoothed it over with her thumb. But that wouldn’t help the swelling and bruising, Elle noted. She asked him to remind her that he needed to put ice on it, including the bruise on his cheek. He only nodded. She then started with cleaning the cut on his lip, dampening the edge of the towel under the running water. She dabbed it on the wound, and he winced.  


“I’m sorry.” She dabbed it again, but he tried to move away. Elle narrowed his eyes at him, and she held his shoulder firmly to keep him in place.  


“You’re going to put ice on this one, too,” Elle muttered, quietly – starting to find it hard to speak because she’s staring at Greyson’s lips. Elle noticed that they were very red and enticing.  


It was a moment of weakness, maybe. Maybe she could blame it on the alcohol that was streaming in her veins, but she couldn’t stop herself when she ran her thumb across Greyson’s bottom lip. It made her heart hammer against her chest uncontrollably. Elle saw Greyson take in a deep breath and swallowed, she knew that was her breaking point – she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in closer.  


But then Elle stopped herself, coming to her senses. She hastily moved a few steps away from Greyson, and he was blinking at her – clearly unsure of what happened, too. It shook Elle up, though, and her heart – if possible – thrummed faster in her chest. She was sure that it would leap out of her body if one of them stayed there any longer. So, she handed Greyson the towel, and walked out of the bathroom with the t-shirt he lent her earlier.  


+++

Greyson emerged out of his bedroom half an hour later. He was holding a cold compress bag that he got from the kitchen, after Elle escaped from the bathroom, against his cheek. Elle noticed the frown on his face, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with having a cold compress bag on his face – but he did it nonetheless, he listened to her.  


There were only three people in the sitting room when he got back, and one of them had passed out on one of the English sofas. Patricia and Heather have retired to the guest bedroom a few minutes before Greyson walked out of his bedroom. They reminded Elle and Mary, though, to wake them up before dawn – wanting to watch the sun rise together, still. Elle doubted that those two would wake up on time because it was already half past two in the morning, and they were the worst people to wake up in the morning – they can become violent.  


Greyson took a seat on the sofa, slumping on it – allowing the cushions to comfort his aching body. It was the sofa that was right across where Elle was seated, and she couldn’t help but spare him a glance every now and then as she conversed with Mary. They were talking about their college plans, and the lack thereof. Mary was being pressured by her parents to decide immediately, but she was still indecisive about it all – it wasn’t easy, Elle knows that.  


“You’re going to be okay,” Elle said reassuringly, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder comfortingly. “You’ve still got time to decide, you know?”  


Mary nodded, and then leaned her head against the sofa where Christian was sleeping. Elle watched her look at the boy with soft eyes – completely endeared by the sight in front of her. She couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face while watching them. She wasn’t supposed to be looking, but they’ve waited for almost a year – it’s only natural that she wanted to know how it’d turn out for them.  


“I think I’ll get some sleep, too,” Mary muttered quietly. She placed a kiss on Christian’s hand, then gave Elle a quick hug before getting up. “Good night.”  


“I’ll see you in the morning,” Elle said, smiling at her.  


Elle looked at Greyson, and saw that his eyes were closed. She didn’t bother to check if he was asleep. She just moved from her seat to grab her jacket, then stepped out to the balcony.  


It was cold outside. Elle pulled her jacket closer to her, and folded her arms across her stomach. It was an act of impulse, going out to the balcony, because she couldn’t staying there, even if Greyson was asleep. She couldn’t stop from thinking about the incident in the bathroom – despite the berating herself about it for the past half an hour. It wasn’t enough that she scolded herself for her reckless actions, but. But she couldn’t stop thinking of the what ifs and what might’ve happened scenarios.  
Elle moaned in frustration. She cursed herself for even having those thoughts – they should be forbidden. Ugh.  


She wanted to punish herself for acting irresponsibly. Thus, instead of lying cozily on a bed, she opted to lean against the balcony’s railings and looked out – even if her body was aching for sleep. There wasn’t much to see, though, with all the high-rise buildings in front of her – they were blocking everything, and she could barely see the stars. She doubted that they’d have the time to look for a spot to watch the sun rise in this part of the city.  


Elle heard the balcony door open, and she looked over her shoulder to check who it was. It was Greyson. He walked over and stood beside her. She looked at him, and watched him carefully. She was afraid what he might say to her. It was even scarier that she wasn’t sure what she’s afraid to hear from him.  


She noticed that he was holding a tumbler, and it had alcohol – could smell it from where she was. It smelled familiar.  


“Is that whiskey?” She asked, straightening up. He nodded, and showed her the bottle that he brought with him – it was half full. “Can I have some?”  


He handed her the tumbler without a word, but he was smiling at her. The whiskey was good, very good in fact. It burned down her throat, and she had to cough. It made her feel warm again, though. She flexed her fingers a bit, smiling when she started feeling them. She hadn’t noticed when they started feeling numb, though – too preoccupied with her own thoughts.  


They were quiet for a bit. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was when they were at Stacy’s, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either. Elle knows that there was still apprehension between them, and that time she knew the reason why – it was because of her stupid decision. She wanted nothing else than to cut through that tension, and leave it open. But she didn’t know how, so she quietly stood there and drank from the tumbler that they passed to one another.  


It had taken her a few minutes, but she mustered all the courage she could. The courage she had when she was facing Chad and Raymond had already flown out of the window.  


“Thank you for saving me,” she said, her voice soft and quiet. It was one of the hardest things she did in her life – thanking someone who she almost made a pass on.  
Greyson was quick to brush it off, though. He shrugged, before heaving a deep sigh. “It’s something a decent person would normally do.”  


“There weren’t many decent human being at the party, then,” Elle commented, chuckling to herself. But she really felt furious at the people who stood in the sidelines, and just watched.  


He hummed in response. “There really are a few of us out there.”  


Elle laughed, but quickly covered her mouth. The sound of her voice echoed in the wind – it was very quiet at that hour. Greyson couldn’t stop himself from laughing too. Elle narrowed her eyes at the sniggering boy, but she was smiling – it was really nice seeing him laugh.  


“Shut up,” Elle said seriously, trying to frown at him.  


It fell quiet again, but it started being comfortable. It wasn’t completely yet, but they were getting there. Elle felt elated that they were making progress. It felt exhausting having a wall between her and another person, and not knowing how to take it down. In that moment though, she knew that it would be easier to feel comfortable again – despite her stupid decisions. They could go back to the comfortable silences they’d fall into when they’re driving from school to their house.  


“Why didn’t you kiss me?” Greyson asked, his voice slicing through the silence.  


Elle gaped at him, unsure if she heard the right words from him. Of course I wouldn’t kiss him! If there was something – Elle’s trail of thought was interrupted when she spoke again.  


“I wanted you to kiss me.” Elle stared at him, still dumbfounded with his words. She knew that she was blushing furiously. “What stopped you –“  


“But isn’t there something going on between you and Patricia?” Elle blurted out. She wanted to jump off the balcony, then. She didn’t know why she said that, but it just came out of her mouth.  


Greyson stared at her for a moment, then he laughed – hard. It reached to the point that he was clutching his sides because he was laughing too much. It was the first time Elle saw him laugh like that, but she could only frown at him – feeling ridiculed by him.  


“I’m sorry,” he said when he finally stopped laughing. “I can’t believe you think that!”  


“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked incredulously. “She wouldn’t have known you were living alone, and you two wouldn’t be able to communicate non-verbally if there wasn’t anything going on!”  


Greyson laughed again, and she just stared at him – frown deepening because he kept on laughing at her. It may be true that she could’ve jumped into conclusions, but! It was only logical to assume that there was something going on when they were leaving obvious hints.  


“Didn’t you know that your best friend was keeping close tabs on me?” Greyson asked her. She wasn’t sure if it had been rhetorical, or if he was actually asking her – so, she just stared at him, at wit’s end. “She kept a close eye on me because she knew that I liked you.”  


Elle blinked at him, lost for words. She could only feel her heart responding by pounding excessively against her chest, and her brain whirring as she processed his words.  


“Patricia knew that I was living alone because she asked me, and she wouldn’t stop until I gave her the answer that’d satiate her,” Greyson explained further. “She was just concerned because I might’ve been an asshole.”  


“But that doesn’t explain –“  


Greyson shook his head, grinning at the girl in front of him. “It was just our signals. It was her allowing me to take care of you.”  


Elle couldn’t move a muscle, so she just stared at him as he explained. She knew that she wasn’t the brightest person alive, but she completely felt daft.  


“You’re an idiot, are you aware of that?” Greyson stated. He placed his hands on her arms, and leaned down so they were face to face.  


“Shut up –“  


“Can I kiss you?”  


…  


“Yes.”  


+++

Elle felt the wall on her back, Greyson had pinned her against it a few minutes earlier. He hasn’t stopped peppering her with kisses, and she was about to burst – not sure if it’s figuratively anymore. The sound of Greyson’s laboured breathing as his lips moved from her lips to her cheeks were the only distinguishable noise that she could hear over the sound of her beating heart. The impulsive, not really, response she gave him a few minutes led them there – breathing heavily and pressed against each other. It must’ve been an illogical decision, though, because the alarms in the rational part of her brain was blaring ridiculously loud. But, her body’s burning with desire – desire for Greyson’s hands to touch her where it aches the most. It was ludicrously confusing, but it was also deliciously pleasing.  


“Greyson,” she breathed. Despite feeling hot all over, Elle couldn’t feel her fingers because it’s deathly cold out in the balcony – they’re also ten storeys up. “I’m cold.”  


Greyson detached himself from Elle, and laughed. “I’m sorry.”  


Elle felt Greyson’s lips press on hers again.  


“We should –“ Elle trailed off, wary if she wanted to continue her sentence. Greyson seemed to understand, though, and intertwined their fingers.  


He led them to his bedroom. Quiet enough that not even a mouse could hear them walk through the apartment, but Elle thought that someone would’ve heard her because she was still breathing heavily – breathless from the kiss out in the balcony.  


When the door to Greyson’s bedroom locked behind them, his lips were immediately on hers. They almost stumbled on their way because of the mess inside Greyson’s bedroom – they didn’t bother turning on the light anymore. They found their way to the bed without falling, though, and without removing their lips from each other. Elle felt the soft mattress on her back, and Greyson’s weight on top of her. It was enough to stop her brain from functioning properly, that moment all she could think about were Greyson’s lips, and his roaming hands – and well, his excitement pressing against her abdomen.  


His lips found their way down her neck. She can feel his hot lips against her burning skin, and she couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. His kisses trailed downward, leaving her breathless. Her back arched when she felt him made his way to her chest, and sighed contently when he felt his hands work their way inside her – his – shirt to touch her skin. She felt her breath hitched in her throat when his thumbs soothed the skin just under the cups of her breasts.  


Greyson abruptly pulled away, and she whimpered. He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips – she smacked him for it. It took one swift movement, then he’s shirtless. Elle heaved a heavy breath. She couldn’t really see him because it was dark inside the bedroom, but feeling his exposed chest in her hands – it was enough to put her into a brink of another wave of ecstasy. He wasn’t exactly bulky, but he was lean.  


He leaned down, and pressed a lingering kiss on Elle’s forehead.  


“Off, please,” he whispered in her ear as he tugged on the hem of it. She let a quiet moan escape her lips when he did. He took it off quicker than his own, and she was actually surprised that it didn’t rip in half. But she immediately felt conscious, folding her arms across her chest.  


Greyson pressed a kiss on her lips, and unfolded her arms for her. His mouth went down her chest, and she could feel his hot tongue on her still cold skin – she shivered under it.  


“ _Holy shit_ ,” he muttered under his breath before he made his way back to Elle’s lips.  


“Greyson –“ Elle’s voice was muffled because of Greyson’s lips on hers. “I can’t. I can’t do this tonight.”  


He stopped. He sat up and looked at her intently. “I thought –“  


“No! It’s not that,” she quickly eradicated whatever he’s thinking. “I really want to do it, but I can’t tonight. Not when we’re both intoxicated, and just riled up with hormones.”  


She could hear Greyson’s heavy breaths, and she knew that he was still looking at her – unmoving and thinking. He ran a hand through his hair before shifting, removing himself on top of Elle. Then, she felt his hand against her cheek – softly caressing it.  


“Can I still kiss you?”  


She laughed. “Yes, but first help me find my shirt.”


End file.
